occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilja Hannasdóttir
Lilja Hannasdóttir is a witch, and a fairy. Born 9:32pm March 17th, to Hanna a fairy and Óskar a wizard. She has one younger brother Hrafn, a hybrid Fae/Wizard. Lilja does not believe in her fairy magic, and relies heavily on witchcraft. Lilja doesn't believe in fairies. She may be one, but that doesn't mean a damn thing to her. She is witch, the only aspect of herself she identifies with. She learned of witchcraft from her father. Lilja was raised by her father Óskar in Laugarbakki, Iceland. She had a relationship with her mother and her brother in the past, when she was a child. Before her brother was born, the family seemed genuinely happy. A short time after Hrafn was born her mother, and father split. Hanna stayed in Poland, while Óskar, and Lilja moved to his native Iceland. Lilja had a fantastic childhood, coming to terms with her magic, with her father there to guide her. She is a fairy but she is also a witch. She choose early on between her mother, and father. Lilja did not suffer from the same plight as her brother, she did not have to focus on her duality, she rejected it. Suppressing her fairy magic, her witchery grew exponentially. Once she was able to see the difference, to deny her "fairy mother", she never looked back, and it changed her. She found the magic, her witchcraft was more natural that it was when she was a child. It seemed to flow through her in a way it never had before. How, and why Lilja choose to side with Evil is unknown to Óskar. He pleads and begs her whenever he can, to no avail. She has lost her sense of humanity when she renounced a part of her true self. Lilja takes great pleasure in the supernatural, she has joined a coven of vampires, she is not a vampire. She only wants to use them for their strengths, and take advantage of their weaknesses Drain the blood of her victims, literally removing it from their bodies, letting it hang in the air, then letting it fall to the ground to watch as baby vampires lap it up like kittens drinking milk is the only thing thus far in life that Lilja loves. She is so psychotic, so devoid of feeling, she would do the same to her mother, or her brother. To Lilja, they made her this way, And they should feel the magnitude of what they have created. Her father died when she was a teenager, he left her all alone. She had already learned everything that she was going to learn from him. She had learned to subdue a threat from a massive distance, how to implant and erase memories. She had even learned to disguise herself, and shield her magic from Human detection. Lilja was able to shield her magic from Hunters who had no connection to a magical bloodline. Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Fairy Category:Wizard Category:Female Category:Evil Category:Characters